Falling Over Love and a Sweet Romance
by Holy Cola
Summary: Elena Gilbert was kicked out of her house as soon as school starts for her. She goes to the only place that she can think of, the old boarding house which had just re-opened. She ends up falling hard for the elder Salvatore brother. AU Damon/Elena
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Full Summary: Elena Gilbert is kicked out of her house as soon as school starts for her. She goes to the only place that she can think of, the old boarding house which had just re-opened. She ends up falling hard for the elder Salvatore brother, and he ends up finding out that a monster like him is capable of love. AU Damon/Elena.

Today was not the day for Elena Gilbert. School was okay, there were the usual whispers about her. She ignored them and just focused on making it through her next school year. When she got home that was the worst, Jenna was helping Elena with her laundry and stumbled upon her bottles of alcohol that she had hidden under her bed. Jenna was furious, even though she was the rebellious child, that gave her Elena no excuse to act like that. Even though Jeremy was acting so much worse, she chose to kick Elena out.

So, here she was packing here things any clothing or items that she needed. She managed to put all of her clothing into one suitcase, and all of her bathroom, photos and other random items into her duffle bag. She packed her things into her car and without a goodbye, she made her way to the first place she could think of. The Boarding House. She got into her car and drove.

It wasn't long until she arrived at the home. She had seen it before, but she never realized how huge it was until she was this close. After she parked her car, she grabbed her bags and made her way to the front door. Her entire body was shaking, she had never been so nervous in her life. She pulled the handle for the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. A male answered the door. He was older looking, he wore a grey long sleeved t-shirt. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. Elena honestly had no idea what to say to him. "Hi, I'm Elena Gilbert. I heard that you guys recently reopened the place and I just got kicked out and well, I was hoping that I could stay here." The male looked at her cautiously. Before stepping to the side to let her in. Carefully she walked inside. Taking in the place. It was bigger than she had ever imagined it would be.

"I'm Zach. Come on, Let me show you your room." He said to her. She nodded her head and followed him up the stairs of the home. At the top of the stairs they turned left, she followed him down the long hallway to the bedroom on the end. He opened the door and revealed a beautiful room. The walls were a cream color and the bed was a lavender color, the furniture in the room was wooden and the chair in the corner was white. "Here you are." he said to her. "The first week is free. If you still need a place to stay, we will talk something out then." With that, he left the room.

Elena stared at the room, it was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. She sighed, and began to unpack her things. The more she unpacked, the more relieved and relaxed she felt. In all truth, she hand't felt like this since before her parents died. She felt like she had to be the responsible one in her house, Jenna was never the responsible type and no matter how hard she was trying, she was failing. She walked over to the far corner of her room, there was a beautiful window with a mirror next to it. Elena looked at herself in the mirror, she almost looked like a weight had been lifted off of her. She decided to explore the house, she walked out of her room and down the hallway.

It wasn't long before she found a library, She walked into the room and began looking around in amazement. There were tons of books in the room, she had no idea where to start. She began to slowly look at the books, but something stopped her. She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Turning around, she saw a male appear in the room. Elena looked up at him, his dark brown hair hung in his captivating blue eyes. It took all of her strength not to brush his hair out of his eyes. Instead, she smiled slightly at the male, "Hey, I'm Elena, I just got here." She explained to the male. He didn't speak for a few moments, he just stared at her, it was making Elena to feel uncomfortable. Her arms went to her waist, showing her insecurity with the situation. The male smirked at her.

"Damon." He responded to her in a tone that said she should already know his name. She smiled and nodded her head slightly. He walked over to her, she wasn't sure if she should stay still, or back up into the bookshelf. "So what brings you here?"

"My ass of an aunt. She thinks that I did something that I didn't, its not my fault she cant be responsible ." She told him the short version of her issues, he just nodded his head as she spoke. Someone else entered the room. Elena looked around Damon, and saw Stefan. The cute new guy from her school, the one who she ran into at the cemetery earlier on, before she was kicked out.

"Hey Stefan." Elena said and Stefan smiled at him. He walked over to join the other two in the room.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" He asked, mirroring his brother's question. Elena opened her mouth to speak but another voice spoke before she did.

"Elena, is having problems at home, and here she is now." Damon spoke for her. "Our first new resident." Elena looked curiously at the two males that she was talking to, this was the boarding house that the Salvatore's owned. She felt stupid for forgetting that.

"Thats about it." Elena said.

"Well, Zach wanted me to get you two, its time for dinner." Stefan said. Elena nodded and began to walk down the stairs.

* * *

The two brothers stared at each other. Stefan was the first one to speak. "What the hell are you doing?" Damon rolled his eyes wanting to ignore his brother.

"I'm welcoming our new guest." Damon said simply.

"I don't buy it."

"Are you jealous brother?" Damon questioned folding his arms across his chest.

"No, I just want you to stay away from Elena." Stefan growled.

"Well, that will be kind of hard, especially with her living here with us. Thankfully she didn't bring a pet bunny, cause then I'd be worried."

"Damon." His brother growled once more. Damon walked past his brother and to the door of the library.

"We don't want to keep Zach and Elena waiting." Without another word, he left the room.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Here is a new story! I hope you guys enjoy this! I am super nervous about this chapter, so I hope you guys enjoy it! I really do! Let me know if I should continue or what! That would be greatly appreciated.

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Later on that evening, Elena found herself in the library once more. She was looking at the books, as she scanned them, she saw one of her favorite books. 'Cannery Row' by John Steinbeck. She picked up the copy and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, she began to read the novel once more. As usual, she was lost in the novel forgetting the time and where she was. A voice pulled her from the world of Steinbeck. "What are you doing still up here?" She jumped at the voice, the book flying up into the air and landing on her lap closed. She heard him laugh a little. Looking up, she saw Damon smirking at her. Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"I got lost in the book, I guess. What time is it anyway?" She asked him placing the book onto the lamp table next to where she was sitting.

"Around midnight." He simply replied. Her eyes went wide, she couldn't believe that she had been up her so long. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Thanks, I probably would have been up here all night."

"What were you reading?"

"Cannery Row, its one of my favorite books." She responded folding her arms across her chest. He walked over to where she had set the book down and nodded his head. He picked up the book and looked at it.

"This is probably the last book I would have ever suspected you to read." He said to her.

"Really? Have you read it?" She asked him, watching as he shook his head. She smirked at him. "You should read it. It will be worth it." Without another word she left the library and headed to her room.

* * *

The next day at school was a lot more relaxing than the previous one. Elena found herself not walking around depressed, but she actually smiled. It was different for her. She sat with Caroline and Bonnie at lunch, she had made Stefan promise that he wouldn't tell anyone that she wasn't living at home anymore. Elena wanted to keep that hidden for as long as possible. She actually liked the boarding house. After the school day was over, she walked towards her car, and unlocked it. Before she could get inside, someone stopped her. Stefan stood in front of her. "Hey Stefan." She said to him. He didn't reply, she looked at him curiously, wondering what was going on through his mind.

"Was my brother bothering you last night?" He asked her, she froze trying to figure out what he meant by his simple question.

"He was fine why?"

"My brother can be dangerous." He replied, sounding bitter towards his brother. Elena nodded her head, part of her wasn't believing what Stefan was saying. She just nodded her head and smiled.

"Thanks for the warning." Without another word, she got into her car and drove to the boarding house. She got out of her car and grabbed everything that she needed to do her homework and walked up to her room. She placed the items on the desk across from her bed. She spent the next few hours working on her homework. Then she walked downstairs and searched around a little for Zach. Elena eventually found him in an office looking room. He looked up at her from whatever he was doing. "Hey Zach, I was wondering if I could make dinner for us tonight, to thank you guys." She said to him, he nodded.

"That would be great." He stood up from what he was doing and led her into the huge kitchen. He showed her where everything was and she nodded her head. Elena knew what she was going to make, thankfully he had everything that she needed to make dinner. She began to make the pasta and garlic bread to go with it. Elena was about halfway done when she felt like someone was watching her. She turned around, and Damon was in the kitchen with her, looking at what she was making.

"You saved me." He said to Elena, she looked at him curiously.

"Why do you say that?" She asked

"Tonight was my night to cook, and frankly, I can't cook."

"Everyone can cook." Elena stated back to him. He just laughed at her.

"I would have ordered pizza."

"I believe you can cook." She stated. Elena grabbed the spoon and began stirring the mariner sauce

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked smirking.

"Maybe." She said smiling at him, she turned around to check on the pasta, when she turned around again he was gone. Elena shook her head and went back to cooking. Once she was done, she grabbed silver wear out of the drawer and walked into the dining room to set the table, however, when she saw the table. It had already been set, she wore a puzzled look on her face. Maybe someone had come in before she began cooking or while her back was turned.

Elena walked up the stairs and began to look for the males in the house. She first stumbled upon, Stefan's room. He sat there quietly, working on his homework. She knocked on the door lightly, his head shot up. "Dinner's ready, I was hoping that you could spread the word while."

"Sure." He replied getting up from his desk. Elena turned around and headed back to the kitchen to finish preparing the meal.

* * *

After dinner, Elena headed into the library, hoping to do some reading before she got to tired to do so. She picked up another one of her favorite books. 'The Shinning'. She opened up the book and began to read.

"You actually like that book?" Damon's voice made her jump. Elena closed her eyes and set down the book. She looked over to him and saw that he was holding 'Cannery Row' in one hand. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her. "It was awful." Her mouth dropped open.

"Then you didn't read it with the right frame of mind." She took the book from his grasp and placed it in her lap. He got up from his seat and headed behind her. He picked up a book off of one of the many shelves and walked over to her and placed it on top of 'Cannery Row. Elena read the title.

"Now that, is a great book. Goodnight Elena." Damon stated before heading out of the room. Elena looked down at the book in her lap and read the title. 'Gone With The Wind.' She couldn't believe that out of all of the books, he chose that one. She shook her head and opened up to chapter one.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to Vanessa, aj81writing, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, Charrisma, and bella44 for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	3. Chapter 3

Elena found herself caught up in the world of Gone With the Wind. He wasn't lying when he told her that it was a great book. She found herself wondering why he loved this book. He seemed like the dark mysterious type, the kind that would choose 'Catcher in the Rye' over 'Gone with the Wind.' She shook her head and began reading once more. "Where did you get that?" Stefan's voice asked her. She looked up from the book and saw him sitting across from where she was.

"From your library. Damon said that I would enjoy this book." Elena stated before glancing back down at the book. She heard Stefan sigh quietly.

"Oh before I forget. I found this in our front yard, I think it's yours." He reached into his front pocket and pulled out a locket what was her mothers. It was oval, and had a butterfly etched into the front of it. Her eyes went wide, and he handed it to her.

"Thank you so much, I must have dropped it when I was bringing my things inside." She said with a smile. She placed the necklace on. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost it." He smiled back at her.

"I'm glad I could help you find it." He responded. She fingered the locket

"Elena Gilbert!" She heard her friends voice yell. She looked around and saw Bonnie walking towards where she was seated. She looked over at Stefan, only to see that he had disappeared. She was left alone with Bonnie, who probably, somehow found out that she wasn't living at home anymore. Bonnie took the seat where Stefan sat a few seconds ago. "What the hell?" Elena stared at her blankly, wondering what she did wrong this time. Bonnie shook her head at her friend. "Why didn't you tell me about what happened between you and Jenna?" her voice got quieter.

Elena sighed and looked at her friend. "I don't know. I just didn't want to talk to anyone about it." Elena responded. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Where are you staying?"

"At the boarding house." She responded as if it was nothing.

"Elena I don't-" Bonnie started, but Elena cut her off. She didn't want her friends opinions on her actions. Besides, she was having a good time at the boarding house so far, and Bonnie's dad didn't like Elena very much.

"Bonnie. I'm fine, I promise." Elena assured her friend. "We can meet up at the grill later if you want."

"That sounds good. I'll text you later with a time." Bonnie replied as soon the bell rang. She got up and headed off to her classes. Elena sighed and looked down at the book she was reading. She closed the book and ran her fingers over the cover before picking it up and heading off to class.

* * *

After working on her homework, Elena found herself wandering around the boarding house once more. She walked into the kitchen, and her stomach growled. Her mind went to where to find something to snack on. She remembered seeing some fruit snacks yesterday when she was cooking. Walking over the the food closet, she opened it up and looked inside. She grabbed a small package of the fruit snacks and closed the door. Damon was standing on the other side of the door. Elena jumped. "Are you constantly gonna do that?" she asked him. He just smirked at her.

"Good. You found something to eat. I came to ask you what type of pizza you want me to order for dinner?" He asked her. She just stared at him. Shaking her head she responded to him.

"Cheese." Elena responded to his question. She turned and started to leave, she turned back around. "Why 'Gone with the Wind'?"

"Why 'Cannery Row'?" Damon asked her back. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah. A lot more than I thought I would actually." Elena responded to his question.

"Good." Damon responded with a half smile. It was one of those smiles that made her smile also, she had no idea what he was doing to her, but it made her feel alive. Not like she was after the car accident. "I guess, if you really want. I will give 'Cannery Row' another try." Elena's smile grew bigger.

"Yes, please. I promise you'll enjoy it."

"Alright. I'll give it another shot. If you'll excuse me, Stefan is bitching that he is hungry, and its not a pretty sight to see. I'm off to order pizza." Damon responded and walked to the wall phone in the kitchen. Elena turned around walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to text Bonnie.

* * *

"What is up little brother?" Damon asked not even bothering to look behind him, he knew it was Stefan. He turned around to face his brother. Stefan held a glass with some of Damon's bourbon in it. He offered his brother the glass, Damon took it. "And, what is the cause of this?"

"Peace offering. I can't control Elena, and since she lives in this house, she is going to figure out that you are a monster on your own." Stefan stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"You mean Katherine?"

"She isn't Katherine." Stefan growled at his brother. Damon took a step closer to his brother.

"I know that, but the question is, do you?" Damon questioned, he brought the glass up to his lips, but he caught a scent. Something that he hand't smelt for years. Vervain. A low growl came from Damon, he threw the glass at the wall. "The fuck, Peace offering my ass." He walked into the next room, Zach came out nowhere and stabbed Damon in the lower stomach. He staggered back a bit, Damon pulled the stake out of himself, and turned towards Zach. In a quick move, he had him pinned to the wall. "I told you once, that I was not one to be messed with." Damon felt his face change, and he lunged for Zach's throat, he drank a little from Zach, the blood began to choke him, but it was too late, the vervain was in his system. He collapsed to the floor and his vision went black.

* * *

"How did you know that I was at the boarding house?" Elena asked Bonnie, taking a sip of her coffee. Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"I called your house to see if you were home." Bonnie said quickly, almost too quickly. Elena gave her friend a look that said that she didn't believe it. Bonnie sighed and looked down at the coffee in front of her. "I was looking over that homework assignment you gave me a few days ago. When I touched the paper, I saw you, moving into the old boarding house. Then I saw the book, 'Cannery Row.' Then I called to see if you were home, Jenna said that she didn't know where you were, and she didn't care." Elena's eyes went big, then she shook it off as nothing. Bonnie knew that that was her favorite book, she probably just guessed it.

"The psychic stuff again? Really, Bonnie?" Elena asked, taking another sip of her coffee, trying her best not to think about what her friend had just said to her. Bonnie nodded her head.

"You are probably right." She responded.

"Can you promise me to not to tell Caroline? I really don't want her to know about where I am living." Elena explained to her friend. Bonnie nodded her head.

"I won't tell, I promise."

"Alright, I've got to go, I'll see you later." Elena said to her friend before getting up.

"Are you going to the car wash tomorrow?" Bonnie questioned. Her friend's eyes went wide and she sighed. She had totally forgotten about the car wash. Caroline would kill her if she didn't go.

"Yeah." She replied with a sigh. "I will see you there, then." Without another word, Elena left the grill. She got into her car and drove to the boarding house.

* * *

Once she got to the home, she walked inside and up to her room. She changed out of her jeans and t-shirt and put on a pair of blueish grey sweats and a white t-shirt. Before she left the room, she grabbed 'Gone With The Wind' before heading out to the library. She sat in the room and read for a while before she felt herself nodding off to sleep. She frowned, Elena was hoping that Damon would come in, but he hadn't. She sighed and got up from the couch. Stefan walked into the room

"Hey Elena." He said to her with a smile, she smiled back.

"Hey Stefan. I was just doing some reading before I headed off to bed." She explained, not knowing why she was explaining what she was doing. Stefan nodded his head, and Elena started to make her way back to her bedroom. "Have you seen Damon?" She looked at him, and he looked hurt.

"He left town, he didn't say if he'd be back." Without another word, Stefan left the room. Elena couldn't help but feel a little sting of pain. She would be lying if she said that she was sad that he left. He was cute and charming, without knowing it, she held 'Gone With The Wind' up to her chest and held it there tightly as she walked back to her room.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I am doing my best at making these chapters longer! :) I hope its working :)

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to DontWorryIBite, delena123, anonymous, aj81writing, BadBoysAreBest, SpikesFirstGirl, and Eastgal for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stared up at the ceiling, she couldn't stop thinking about what Bonnie had said to her, about her visions. Everything she had said was correct, she didn't believe in that sort of thing. But, it was beginning to haunt her. Elena shook her head and got out of bed. She didn't want to think about that. She walked over to her phone and looked at it. She had a text from Bonnie.

_Can you please bring me your history text book? I left mine at school._

_Sure_

She responded to her friend. Elena grabbed her clothing and headed to the shower. She took a nice, long warm shower. Thinking about her life, letting the warm water roll down her body. She suddenly thought of Damon, she sighed. The only thing that she could do was hope that he would come back to this place. She shut off the water and got out of the shower changing into her clothing.

She was falling in love with the book, that was no lie. It was better than 'Cannery Row', but she would never let Damon know that. Shaking her head, she headed down the stairs towards the kitchen. Stefan was leaning against the kitchen counter eating some cereal. "Are you going to the car wash?" He asked her. She looked at him curiously, then nodded her head.

"Yeah, Caroline would kill me if I didn't go." She explained with a sigh. She was never into the school fundraisers. Since Caroline was in charge of it, she felt obligated to go. Elena turned away and walked back up the stairs towards her room. She wasn't sure what it was, but something didn't feel right when she was around Stefan. She defiantly noticed a difference from when she was around Stefan and Damon. Around Stefan, she felt like she needed to keep to herself, like she couldn't trust him with anything. She felt like she needed to get away when she was alone with him

But, Damon, that was completely different, she felt like she could be herself around him. She wanted to be around him, she felt safe around him. She didn't have to change who she was around him. Shaking her head, she stopped her thoughts. Elena didn't want to think about it, in her mind, she didn't want to think about him. That was only getting her hopes up that he would come back. Stefan made it seem like he was never coming back. Once Elena got to her room she put on a purple and black bathing suit with a white tank top with a red sweater and jeans. She walked out of her bedroom and down to her car, and drove to the carwash.

Once she got there, Caroline ran up to her. "Where have you been?" She asked her. Elena jumped. "You were supposed to be here a half hour ago." She placed her hands on her hips.

" I'm sorry Caroline, I had other things to do." Elena said, but her friend began walking off towards the cash register. Elena followed her friend, she then sat down next to Caroline. She then began explaining to Elena about running the cash register. "I got it." She said to Caroline.

"Good." Caroline stated, then got up from her seat next to Elena on the bench. She started to walk away, but, then she turned around and looked at her friend. "Umm, its called the 'Sexy Suds'" She pointed towards Elena's sweater, then walked away. She sighed and began to take off her sweater. Of course, it decided to get stuck as she was taking it off, she couldn't seem to find a way to get the sweater off. Suddenly, she felt hands helping her take off the sweater that was stuck over her head. Once it was off, she looked into the eyes of Stefan. He smiled at her slightly, she smiled back at him.

"Thanks." She said and he nodded his head. A woman walked over to where she was sitting, wanting to pay for her carwash. "I'll talk to you later, I gotta help her." Elena explained and Stefan nodded his head and walked away from where Elena was. She stayed at the register for a while longer, feeling relaxed for a little while.

Bonnie walked over to her a while later. "How are you doing Elena?" She asked, Elena shrugged her shoulder, she wasn't having such a bad time. She was actually enjoying talking to some of the townspeople, it was something that she hadn't done in a long time.

"I'm doing good. Just hanging out, watching the money." She sighed and Bonnie laughed.

"That's a lot better than washing cars, and dealing with the wicked bitch of the west." Bonnie looked towards a girl who was washing a car. She was tall, and just by looking at her you could tell that her attitude screamed that she needed attention. Elena had seen her and Bonnie not getting along earlier

"Yeah, I saw you two earlier." Elena said and Bonnie nodded her head in agreement.

"Did you bring it?" Elena heard Bonnie's voice ask her. Elena's eyes went wide, she had forgotten the text book that Bonnie had asked her to bring. Of course she didn't bring it. She shook her head. "Elena!" She sighed.

"I'll go get it! Just watch the cash register." Elena said to her friend. She got up and headed towards car. She started her car and made her way back to the boarding house. Parking her car, she opened the door and walked inside. She heard a faint coughing noise. She began to look all over the house, searching for the coughing, she couldn't find it. Where she could hear it the most, was in the hallway between the kitchen and the front door. She began to push on the walls, looking for something, anything that could be a hidden door. She soon found one, opening the door slightly, she heard the coughing noise increase. Elena walked down the stairs and saw what looked like a cell.

Elena gasped, not knowing what to think of the cell. She looked inside of the sell, that was another thing that made her gasp. It was Damon, sitting in the cell, leaning against the wall. He looked horrible, most of the color was drained from his face. "Elena?" He asked her. His voice was weak, and she had never thought she would hear him like this, so defenseless.

"Yeah, its me." She responded to him, smiling slightly. He was here, she was glad that he was here. Her gladness suddenly turned to hatred. Something inside of her told her that Stefan was lying that Damon had left town.

"Can you unlock the door?" He asked, she nodded her head and began looking around for a key. She searched the walls and finally found a key on a key holder. Grabbing the key, she headed towards the cell and unlocked the cell and rushed in to see him. She knelt down next to him.

"Are you okay?" She placed a lock of hair behind her ear. Damon closed his eyes then slowly opened them. Ignoring her question. "Is there anything I can do?" In response to her second question, he slowly began to stand up. She got up also and helped him up, she wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder to help support him more. The two began to walk out of the cell and towards the stairs. Elena headed for the stairs, while Damon was heading for another room. She quickly changed her direction and helped him to the other room. He walked towards a freezer, once he got to the freezer, he unwrapped his arm from Elena's shoulder and leaned against the freezer. Elena watched him as he slowly opened up the cooler and grab something from the inside. She watched him lift the item to his lips and began to drink. It only took her a few seconds to realize what it was. A blood bag, the kind that she had seen at the hospital when she was going in for her daily checkup. Her eyes went wide. The words Vampire were flashing in her head, but she didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. So she did the first thing that she thought of. She ran.

* * *

Hey Guys!

WOW guys, Thank you so much for everything! I was shocked at how much you guys love this story! Thank you guys so much!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to DontWorryIBite, lovesam, SpikesFirstGirl, remeyqueen74,KaterinaPetrova, BadBoysAreBest, RosesAndYouForever, little necro, jenni123, DAMONSALVATORE, delena123, Savannah6,youlovethischik1, Anonymous, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Elena got to her car, she drove as quickly as she could to the school. All thoughts of grabbing her book for Bonnie. She got out of her car and walk straight over to Bonnie. "Can I stay at your place tonight?" Elena asked immediately. Bonnie looked at her friend as if she was crazy.

"Okay," Her friend agreed slowly. Elena knew that her eyes were begging her friend not to ask any questions, or anything about what she had just experienced. She didn't even know that for herself. Everything that she saw was right in front of her. But she didn't believe, she couldn't believe, she never did believe. She took her seat back at the table with the money box on it, and did her best to calm herself down. However, that wasn't working as well as she thought it would. Her mind was racing a mile a minute, the only thing she could picture in her mind was Damon's face. How broken he looked when he was in the cage, yet as soon as she saw his broken face, she saw him drinking from the blood bag. A shutter escaped from her body.

"Are you okay?" She heard Stefan's voice ask. Elena looked up at him. She didn't respond to his question, instead she looked away from him. Even with his caring smile, she knew that he was responsible for Damon's state.

"Why don't we get going?" Bonnie suggested to her. Elena nodded and someone else took over the table. She began to walk along side Bonnie, but she felt someone grab her arm. Turning around, she came face to face with Stefan.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her. She glanced up at him, she pulled her hand away from his grasp. Glaring at him, she spoke.

"I'm fine." With that, she began walking with Bonnie. Doing her best to ignore Stefan, and what she had experienced today. She got into her car, and followed Bonnie to her home. Once she got there, she walked over to Bonnie. "Thanks for letting me stay here." She said to her friend. Bonnie nodded her head.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked. Elena looked at her. The truth was begging to come out of Elena's mouth, but she didn't want to tell her, she would probably think that Elena was crazy, however, Bonnie was claiming to be psychic, so maybe she would understand if she told her the truth. But, Elena wasn't sure it actually was what she saw, it was just her instinct telling her that she was right about her guess.

"Nothing. I just thought we could have a sleepover." Elena played her question off. By the look on Bonnie's face, she didn't believe that it was the truth. Her concern faded and she smiled.

"Good, I was needing a girls night."

* * *

The next morning, Elena reached around on the floor next to her, wondering what the time was. She saw a red blinking light and confusion hit her. She had no idea who it was. She always texted Bonnie, and it couldn't be her. She looked at her phone and clicked her text messages. Her heart sank when she saw who it was from. Damon.

_Can we talk?_

That was the only thing that it said. Elena stared at the text message. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, she really wanted to see him, to know that he was okay. But he was a vampire, of course he would be okay. She held her phone in her hands and hit the reply button. Taking a deep breath she responded.

_The cafe on 1st at noon._

She hit send and closed her eyes, not believing that she had sent the text. There was no turning back now. She laid back on her back and placed her cell phone on her stomach. Her phone vibrated and she picked it up and looked at it.

_I can't leave the house. Stefan took my ring that allows me to walk in the sun._

Her eyes went wide. She was right, her theory, he had just confirmed it. She closed her eyes, and responded to his text

_I'll be there at noon._

* * *

Once she arrived at the boarding house, she swore her heart stopped. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. Elena opened the door and made her way in the home. Just by not being here over night, she swore that the house got bigger, and more intimidating. She continued to make her way through the home. "Damon?" She finally asked calling out. Turning around, she came face to face with Damon, she jumped. He just smirked at her. "What are you?" She asked as calmly as she could

"I have a feeling that you already know the answer to that Miss. Elena, you did see me yesterday." The smirk on his face never faded.

"Your a vampire."

"Ding, Ding, Ding." He said. Elena wanted to run, to get far away from the vampire in front of her. But she didn't feel threatened. She felt safe, something she never imagined to feel in the presence of a vampire. "But, why aren't you running?" She didn't respond to his question.

"How did this happen to you?" Elena asked. Hoping that this was a good place to start. He shook his head.

"So I take it you aren't going to run," She shook her head. "Well then, you deserve to know, since you are living in a house with two vampires." He said, walking towards the parlor room. Elena followed behind him, he poured himself a drink, and she took a seat on the couch. He sat on the couch opposite to her.

"You and Stefan right?" Elena asked. Damon nodded.

"I have been like this, since 1864. It all started when this girl, Katherine came to stay at our boarding house. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever scene, she began to flirt with Stefan and I. Dragging us along with her. The two of us ended up falling for her, then she told us who she really was. A vampire. I accepted it, I had wanted to be with her so bad that I didn't know the consequences that I was taking, or even what I was doing. She kept feeding us her blood, just incase anything were to happen. For the longest time, I believed that I was the only one that she wanted, but I was wrong. She wanted Stefan also, Katherine always got what she wanted. One night, she drank from Stefan, but our father had put vervain in what we ate and drank. Vervain is our Kryptonite. They took Katherine away from Stefan and I, then father shot us for trying to save her. The next morning, we woke up like this. Only having to drink human blood to complete the transformation." He explained, he then took a sip of his drink. "I was so in love with Katherine, that when she disappeared, I thought she would be the only person I could ever love. I thought that was the case." He finished his drink and got up to pour himself some more. "Until recently." He whispered. He sat back down on the couch.

"I know that you can't walk in the sun without your ring, but what else?" Elena asked, absorbing everything that he had told her.

"Garlic?"

"Myth."

"Crucifixes and holy water?"

"Myth."

"Mirrors?"

"Myth." Elena took a deep breath.

"Are there any other vampires around here?" She asked slowly. Damon looked at her and shook his head.

"Not that I know of." Damon said taking a sip of his drink. "You have any other questions?"

"Yeah, one." She said with a simple nod.

"What is it?"

"After a hundred and something years, you cant cook?" She asked looking up at him.

"Elena, I just told you I was a vampire, and thats all you have to say?" He responded, raising his eyebrow in confusion. "Yes I can cook, alright?"

"I always knew that you could cook." She replied with a polite smile. She watched him smile back at her, shaking his head slightly.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Seriously guys, I love you so much! Thanks so much for everything! I hope you like this chapter! I always thought that Damon would be more upfront about everything than Stefan was, so thats how I wrote it!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to youlovethischik1, whitney mack, KaterinaPetrova, Shelbs xx, Delenaforeverxx, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, DontWorryIBite, RosesAndYouForever, carrA, amyy, hayleigh,TVDFANDE, annab3k, melissa45, janice34, Kate, damonfan12, DAMONSALVATORE, DE65 for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Elena and Damon sat in the same spot for hours. Damon began telling her all sorts of different stories about his years being alive. Elena couldn't help but find herself hanging on his every word. Elena didn't usually enjoy history, however, Damon made it feel so real. "So that's why you chose 'Gone With the Wind'?" Elena asked and Damon smiled at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I miss living in those days, life was simple back then. Somedays I wish I was human again, I don't anymore." He said staring at the empty glass in his hands.

"What do you mean-?" Elena began to ask but she was interrupted by the door opening. She didn't even see Damon get up, she got up and walked to see what was going on. Damon had Stefan pinned against the wall.

"Where is my damn ring?" He growled. Elena was shocked at what she had just experienced. Damon went from being sweet and caring one second, to being, well, vampire like.

"You don't deserve your ring." Stefan spat back.

"Stefan, give him his ring back. Haven't you done enough damage?" Elena asked. Stefan and Damon both looked at her. Stefan's glance then went back to his brother.

"Fine. I'll be back." Without another word, Stefan left the house.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but he has really been pissing me off lately." Elena stated and Damon laughed slightly. "I'm gonna go take a shower, I'll see you in a bit?"

"It's not like I can go anywhere." He stated and she smiled at him before heading upstairs. She went into her room and grabbed a pair of jeans and a teal tank too with a white lacy t shirt. She got into the shower and stood there letting the water wash over her, thinking about the past few days in her life. She was living in a house with two vampires, she didn't even believe in them before today. Her brain was rushing a mile a minute, too many thoughts were running through her mind. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and began washing her hair and body. She soon got out of her shower and got dressed, walking back downstairs. Damon walked into the hallway, he held his hand up and showed Elena that he got his ring back. "Let's go somewhere." He said to her. Elena looked at him cautiously.

"Where?" She asked him. He smirked at her, and she learned that when he smirked, it was trouble. She just learned that from this afternoon.

"Out of town, anywhere, I don't care."

"Where did you go when you first left here?" Elena asked him, the smirk on his face got bigger. Suddenly, she regret asking him that question.

"Go upstairs and pack your things for three nights, then meet me back down here when your done."

"Three nights? But Damon, I have school."

"Come with me." He said taking a step closer to her. She looked up at him doing her best to try and not smile and give in. She wanted to resist but it was so hard when every part of her was screaming for her to give in, to have an adventure, just like she did before her parent's died. "You should respect your elders." Elena couldn't help but smile at his comment. She sighed.

"Alright, I'll go." She said and he smiled at her. Elena made her way back into her room to pack for the trip. It seemed like she was just packing to come to live away from Jenna, but now, she was packing for a much better reason. A road trip. She grabbed her duffle bag full of clothing and headed back downstairs. Damon grabbed the suitcase from Elena and carried it outside. She followed behind him. A dark blue camaro was parked out front. She could only assume that it was his.

"Ready to go?" He asked her, walking over to stand right in front of her. His head tilted sideways. His eyes were glued to her necklace. "Where did you get that?"

"It was my mother's, why?"

"It has vervain in it. Who gave it to you?" He asked. Elena's eyes went wide. Stefan had given it to her. She started inside, but Damon grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "He thinks your Katherine."

"What?" Elena asked in confusion. He didn't respond, instead, he led her inside the home and upstairs towards Stefan's room. He walked over to a desk and held up a picture to show Elena. It was like she was looking into a mirror, only it was a picture from 1864. Elena shook her head. She couldn't believe it, the resemblance and the fact that Stefan wanted her because she looked like Katherine. "Am I her to you?"

"No." Damon said placing the picture down. "At first I did, then I realized you were two totally different people." Elena frowned and Damon walked over to her. "Trust me, I wouldn't be taking Katherine to where I'm gonna take you. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Elena said to him. He nodded his head.

"Let's go then." Damon walked out of Stefan's room and Elena followed behind him. They got out into his car and he began to drive. She leaned back into her seat and enjoyed the scenery. It was so beautiful, she never got to see much of the country side. It seemed much prettier as the sun was setting.

"Can I know where we are heading now?" Elena asked looking over at Damon. He looked back at her, smirking slightly.

"Nope." He said to her. "You can sleep, we will be there before morning." She just looked at him, then she looked at the setting sun. "The first time that I came here, I fell in love with the place, I'm sure you will too, it was the perfect escape from Stefan."

"What do you mean away from Stefan?" Elena asked moving to sit cross-legged on the seat. Damon took a deep breath before he began with another story.

"When we were both turned, he lashed out, luring women to our father's home, he would drain their blood, have sex with them. It was horrible to watch, he had compelled all of them to stay. I would tell them to leave and never come back. I had finally had enough of his ways and I left. The place I came to was here." He said, Elena nodded her head. She did her best to stay awake, however, her body needed sleep. She leaned her head up against the door frame and closed her eyes, and fell asleep against the window.

* * *

Elena woke up in one of the last ways that she expected. Damon was carrying her into a home. "Are we here?" She asked him in a tired voice.

"Yeah we are, but don't worry about it." He whispered, doing his best not to fully wake her up.

"I wanna see where we are though." Elena said and she heard Damon laugh at her comment

"You can see it tomorrow, it will still be here." He responded walking up the stairs of his home. He walked into a bedroom near his own, so that if she woke up he would be there to show her his place. He opened the bedroom door and laid her down on the bed. He walked into the next room to grab a few blankets for her, By the time he returned to her room, she was asleep again. He placed the blankets around her, and he couldn't help but wonder, how she had him wrapped around her finger. He would do anything for her, and yet they had just met. Elena was the girl who made him stop thinking and trying to find Katherine. He felt like he could truly be himself around her, and that was something that hadn't happened in a hundred years.

* * *

Hey Guys!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! If you guys see anything or want me to add anything to the storyline just let me know! Im always open to new ideas and I love them! :)

Seriously guys, I love you so much! Thanks so much for everything!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to youlovethischik1,KaterinaPetrova, RosesAndYouForever, AddictedtoTwilightForever, Brynndabella, RiverTheKittyKat, ElenaXDamon, DontWorryIBite, annab3k, hayleigh, melissa45, jenni123, DAMONSALVATORE, DE65, delena123, for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

When Elena woke up the next morning, she had no idea where she was, the room was very unfamiliar. The walls were pale, she sat up and looked around the room, the furniture was wooden and absolutely beautiful, from what she could see. She got out of bed and made her way out of the room, trying to find Damon. She looked up and down the hallway of the place and didn't see him. She headed out of the room and made her way down the hallway looking for the door, stairs, or Damon. "Looking for me?" She heard his voice ask from behind her. She jumped, then turned around to face him, he was smirking at her. She shook her head at him.

"Yeah, I was." She smiled at him.

"Well, I do believe I owe you a tour of the place." Elena nodded and Damon took Elena by the arm. He led her downstairs and showed her the living room, dining room, family room and finally the kitchen. She couldn't help but laugh. "So, does this mean you are going to cook for me?" She asked looking up at him, batting her eyelashes. He shook his head and smiled back at her.

"Maybe."

"Damon." She sighed.

"Come on we have the upstairs." He said to her. He led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He showed her the bedrooms, and his own. He paused at the last room on the left. " This is the second best room of the house."

"What's the first?"

"My bedroom, of course." He said with a smirk. Elena rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. He opened the door revealing a huge library. It was three times the size of the one at the boarding house, which she thought was impossible.

"Oh my gosh. It's huge!" She exclaimed and Damon nodded.

"I knew that you would love this room." She began to walk inside but Damon put his arm out to stop her. She looked at him confused.

"Elena, I know you, and I know that once you get into the library, you won't get out. You don't even know where we are. And I'm sure your dying to know." Elena's eyes widened, she had forgotten about that. "Go take a shower and get dressed. I'll show you the town after." She nodded her head and went back into her room. She shook her head and smiled, she couldn't believe this. As odd as it sounded to her, she felt right and at home here. She got into the shower, she slowly began to realize that this was her dream home, and she had not even seen the outside yet. But the way it looked from the inside, it was an old victorian home.

After her shower, she put on a strapless beige dress with blue flowers on it and beige flats. She walked down the stairs, to find Damon. Glancing around she couldn't find him. She shrugged her shoulders and began to walk towards the door. "Don't even think about it Miss. Gilbert." He said to her, she turned around and came face to face with him. He turned her around and put his hand over her eyes, she laughed slightly.

"Is it really that big of a surprise?" Elena asked him, she couldn't help it that her voice sounded a tad annoyed. She heard him laugh slightly. He removed his hand from in front of her eyes.

"No, I just wanted to see what you'd do." She shook her head and opened the front door. She had expected to see a street, however, all she saw was trees, and a beautiful countryside. She gasped, this was not what she was expecting at all.

"Its beautiful here."

"You haven't even seen the outside of the home." He said to her. He led her outside of the home to show it to her. She was right. It was an old victorian looking home. Damon walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waste. She was shocked at what he had just did. She stiffened a little before relaxing in his arms. "You look beautiful." Elena felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

"Thanks." She said to him. He took he by the hand and led her over to his car. "Come on, let me show you Greenwood, North Carolina." She smiled at him. He walked over to the garage and led her inside. He walk over to the corner and pulled out two helmets and handed her one. Elena looked at it completely confused. She took it and he headed back into the garage. She heard him start the motorcycle, he drove over to her. Placing on her helmet, she got onto the bike. Wrapping her arms around him, she held on tightly and rested her head on his back as he began to drive into town.

It wast that long of a ride into town, It was small, five or six blocks of shops, restaurants and grocery stores. Elena looked around the town as if it was the coolest thing that she had ever seen. They walked into an ice cream parlor and he bought her ice cream. They walked around the town more, in the middle of the town square there was a beautiful water fountain. It had a circular base with several tier layers. Elena looked at the fountain, captivated by how beautiful it really was. "Elena?" He asked in a soft voice, she wasn't sure it was his, but it was. Turning around, she came face to face with him. Before she knew what he was doing, he placed his lips on hers.

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks SOOOOOOO much for the reviews! Thanks to RosesAndYouForever, KaterinaPetrova, DontWorryIBite, whitney mack, youlovethischik1, XXTeamXXSalvatoreXX, Ana for reviewing! Thanks for all the favorite stories and alerts!

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review!

xoxoHoly Cola


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Elena's eyes went wide from his action, she wasn't quite sure what to do. Before she could think about it too much, her body reacted, responding to his kiss. He pulled her body against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips parted slightly, and she felt him smile against her lips. "Elena." He breathed with a slight chuckle.

"What?" She asked pulling away from him slightly.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered to her. She laughed slightly unsure of how to respond to what he had just said. He kissed her forehead. "Come on, we have to get back to the house." Her eyes went wide.

"Are you gonna cook for me?" She asked him, teasing him slightly. Damon just laughed at her.

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Damon," She pleaded, he smirked.

"Alright fine. If you want me to make dinner for you, then I will." He said giving in to what she had wanted him to. He simply wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and they walked towards his bike. Once they got there, they got onto his bike and he drove them home. Elena was still shocked at the beauty of this place, it was captivating.

Once they arrived at the home, Elena looked curiously at Damon. "Don't we need to pick up some things from the grocery store?" She asked, but he hesitated with his response.

"I picked up some things this morning." Her face lit up.

"So you were going to cook for me all along." He folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't get used to it." Elena rolled her eyes and continued towards the home. Shaking her head she smiled slightly, she found it hard to believe that she was starting to feel like how it was before her parents died, sure she felt relieved once she moved out of her home with Jenna, but now, she felt like she could truly be herself, and act like a teenager again. She went to open the door, however Damon sped in front of her, putting his arm out he spoke. "Don't move." She froze in place.

"Whats going on?"

"Just stay out here." He said and opened the door to his home, he walked inside and in a flash she couldn't see him anymore. Elena poked her head inside of the home and looked around, seeing nothing, she ignored what Damon had said to her and she walked inside. Elena looked into the living room and it looked the same as it did when they left earlier. She swore that she heard something race behind her, turning around, she saw no one. She shrugged her shoulders, it was probably the outside wind. Taking a step towards the couch, she heard the same noise again, maybe it wasn't the wind. It could be Damon doing whatever he had wanted to.

Before Elena knew what was happening, she was pushed up against the wall. Hard. "Damon!" She managed to yell before getting the wind knocked out of her. A blonde female had her pinned to the wall, she hissed at Elena. Her eyes went wide.

"What are you doing here you little bitch?" The blonde spat at her. Before Elena noticed what was going on, Damon had the blonde pinned to the ground.

"What are you doing here Lexi?" He growled,

"What are you doing here with _her_?"

"Thats not Katherine, thats Elena. Katherine is in the tomb." Damon stated standing up, Elena took a step closer towards Damon. The girl, Lexi, got up also and stood to face Damon.

"Well, your brother is hoping that she wont be for much longer. Sorry about pinning you to the wall Elena." She said, Elena shrugged her shoulders, giving her a silent 'okay'.

"Is he fucking crazy?" Damon asked, Lexi shrugged her shoulders. "Wait, how did you find out about this?"

"I went to visit him for his birthday, and he told me about how he wanted Katherine back. I think he said something like 'since he won her over, i'll bring someone who can help me get her back.'" She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Wait, Katherine, the one who turned you Katherine?" Elena asked, what Damon and Lexi were saying was finally clicking in Elena's brain. Damon nodded his head.

"We have to stop him."

"Your willing to go against your best friend?" Damon questioned looking at her.

"Your willing to go against your brother?"

"I promised him an eternity of misery, i'm just keeping my promise." Elena looked at Damon in shock of what he had just said.

"What do you mean an eternity of misery?" She asked. This was the first time that she had heard of this, and she was pretty sure that she knew a lot about Damon's life being a vampire. Apparently, she was wrong about it.

"I didn't want this life Elena, that _bastard_ forced me into it." He yelled and Elena couldn't help but take a step back, not knowing why he had snapped at her.

"Okay." Elena said with a sigh. "I'm going to go upstairs, and you guys can discuss that issue." With that, she turned and walked up the stairs leaving the room.

"Elena." She heard Damon yell after her, she then heard the female speak.

"Damon, she'll be okay. She just needs time." Elena went straight into the library, and grabbed the first book that she could see, and sat down on one of the couches. 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' was the book that she picked up, opening to the first page, she tried her best to read it. But she couldn't focus, her mind kept on thinking about Damon. He had changed her life entirely in the short amount of time that he has been in it. The thought of never having met him, it really got to her. Then it dawned on her, he had been so open about his life, and she had told him nothing about hers, just about Jenna kicking her out, that was it. Before the accident, she didn't believe that everything happens for a reason, but she is growing to believe that it does. Taking a deep breath, she finally let herself focus on the book she had picked up.

* * *

It seemed like Elena was up in the library for hours before Damon knocked at the door. She didn't respond, so he let himself into the room and sat down across from her on a chair.

"Do you know why I was living with my aunt?" She asked him, not even looking up from the book, she closed it and stared at the cover as she spoke. "My parents died in a car accident, why? They were picking me up from a party. I had bailed on family night, and they had to come and pick me up. Somehow I was saved from the wreck. I would always ask myself 'Why didn't I die with them?' I didn't think that I would ever be the same after that event. But, then I met you, and as lame as this may sound, I am glad I did. I actually feel like the 'old' me." She spoke to him.

"Elena." He sighed, he got up and sat down next to her on the couch and pulled her to him. He just held her for a few moments.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lecture you, but you needed to know about me. You were so open the other day and you knew nothing about me." She looked up at him and he could see the tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes. His lips met hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

"Now, Miss. Gilbert, I do believe that I owe you a dinner."

* * *

Hey Guys!

Thanks so much for everything! I hope you like this chapter! I'm really sorry about not updating sooner! I hope you'll forgive me!

Thanks SOOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing! Thanks to whitney mack, DianaG, kimboxox, kyouluva, BadBoysAreBest, ayna93, DontWorryIBite, RobzBella for reviewing! You guys make my days with your reviews! They always make me smile! Also thanks for the story and favorite story alerts! I love those also! :)

I sadly don't own anything even though I wish I did!

Please Review! :)

xoxoHoly Cola


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Do we have to go?" Elena whined to Damon. He let out a little laugh, he couldn't believe how much she actually enjoyed it here. He was really glad that she did enjoy their short visit there.

"Yes Elena, we do." He responded. He walked over to her and grabbed her suitcase from her hands and placed it in the trunk of his blue camaro. She wore a frown on her face, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her, holding him close to her. When he pulled away from her, she was pouting. Clearly not getting what she had wanted. He kissed her lips gently and gave her another quick hug. "Come on, we need to get going." He took her hand and led her to his car, opening the door for her. She got into his car and waited for him to get in.

As he drove them back to Mystic Falls, she couldn't help but think about Lexi. She was worried about what Stefan would do, and if he would try to hurt Damon in anyway. She didn't want that to happen at all, or anything to happen to him. It shocked her that she felt this way when she had just met him. She knew that this was crazy. But it was how she felt. Elena liked him a lot, he was sweet and caring when he wanted to be and hard and determined the other times.

"Why don't I take you to dinner on Friday night?" Damon said when he knew that we were getting close to Mystic Falls.

"Like a date?" She asked and he chuckled slightly.

"Yes. Out to a restaurant so that Stefan doesn't know my secret that I can cook." Damon said with a wink.

* * *

As soon as they got to the boarding house, Elena felt that something was off. She got out of the car and walked inside with Damon close behind her. She watched as Jenna appeared from the living room. Elena jumped and stepped backwards, running into Damon. He placed one of his hands on her waist. "Jenna." She said in absolute shock of seeing her here.

"Elena Michelle Gilbert." Jenna stated. Elena was not excited about seeing Jenna here. "Where the hell have you been?"

"North Carolina. I went there for the weekend." She said half lying. They got home on the Tuesday after, so she did miss some school.

"With him?" She had such hatred in her voice. Elena just nodded her head, afraid to respond to her question. "This was a mistake. Your coming home with me right this second." She said walking over to Elena, she grabbed Elena by the arm and dragged her out of the boarding.

"But all my stuff!" Elena argued glancing back at Damon. There was a certain look in his face. She couldn't quite place what it was.

"We will come back tomorrow and get it."

"My car?" Jenna pulled her arm towards her own car. Elena managed to break free from her Aunts grasp.

"Again tomorrow." Jenna stated. Elena was pissed beyond reason.

"You know what Jenna? I'm done. Do you have any idea how I felt when you kicked me out of my own home? That's right my house that I have lived in for my entire life. But I did everything without question, because I respected you. Now I have officially lost all respect for you. I was happy there, living happily like I did before the accident. Now I'm stuck in your hell hole again!" Elena yelled at her aunt. She didn't say anything until they got into the car. Then she started lecturing Elena for everything. For leaving to go to North Carolina, for the bottles under her bed. Elena had never been so excited to see her own home in her entire life. She rushed inside.

She got into her room and slammed the door of her room shut. Taking a deep breath, Elena walked over to her bed and sat down. She felt as if she was in jail, having absolutely nothing. Getting up from her bed, she looked in her drawers for something that she could wear to sleep in. She finally found a black tank top and short blue shorts to wear to sleep in.

Elena then went into the bathroom and manage to brush her teeth. As she walked back into her bedroom from brushing her teeth, she heard a light knocking on her window, she turned and saw Damon sitting there. She walked over to the window and opened it wide. "I have never been so excited to see you in my entire life" She said with a smile. He smiled slightly back at her. She waited for him to come inside, however he didn't move. "Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I need to be invited in."

"Oh, Sorry." She said to him, completely forgetting that part. "Please come in" She stepped aside and watched him climb in through her window.

"You forgot didn't you."

"No I didn't." She said defending her lie.

"Right." Damon smirked and held up a bag, "I brought you some of your clothing items. I didn't want you running around town naked. I'd have to kill the males for just looking at you."

"Oh really?" He didn't respond, he just walked over to her and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with such passion that sent shocks through her body. He pulled away from her, but she still clung on to him.

"Will things be diff-" Elena started to ask but Damon stopped her mid sentence.

"No it won't. I promise." She nodded her head and he held out the duffle bag full of her clothing that he had packed for her. She went through the bag and smiled, thankfully he packed some of her good clothing and some options for her to wear to school tomorrow. However, there was one thing that she was missing.

"Damon? Did you happen to see a teddy bear?" She asked, knowing that if he had seen it, he would have found it with the things in his car. He wore a puzzled look on his face.

"A teddy bear?" He asked as if he didn't realize what she just asked him.

"Yeah. I can't sleep with out it at least being in the same room." Elena explained, it was the truth. Her mother had given her the bear when she was two and she kept it ever since. Now, especially after the accident, she felt as if she was more attached to it than ever.

"Are you sure you need it tonight?" Damon asked, she nodded her head. Clearly he had wanted to stay with her for a while, so she did the first thing she thought of. She pouted.

"Well, I was going to ask you to stay over." Her voice trailed off, no matter what, she was going to ask him to stay.

"I'll be right back." He said, in a flash he was gone. She smiled to herself in accomplishment.

Once he arrived back to her room, he handed her the teddy bear. Elena held it close to her and breathed in his scent that now covered the bear, she smiled. "Would you like to stay Mr. Salvatore?" She asked, the smile never left her face.

"Yes, I would. Miss. Elena." He responded. She walked over to her bed and got beneath the covers, he however stayed on top of them. Elena didn't question what he did. He had an arm wrapped around her waist, holding her close to him. Damon could hear her heartbeat quicken just by his simple action. It then steadied out, Elena was asleep. Damon listened to her heartbeat and soon fell asleep also.

* * *

Hey guys!

I finally know what im gonna do with this story so expect updates more often!

Thanks to: MrsDamonSalvatore1402, Hearts in Strangeness, DontWorryIBite, BadBoysAreBest, DamonSalvatoreBaby, Cindermomma, Kimboxox, SalvatoreAsInSavior, Whitney Mack, ayna93 for reviewing!

Please Review!

xoxo Holy Cola


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Where have you been all week?" Caroline asked Elena as soon as she sat down at the lunch table.

"I just needed some time away, so I went for a drive." Elena said lying, stayed at the lake house. Her friend nodded her head.

"Your still going to the dance on Friday right?" Elena's eyes went wide. She had totally forgotten about the 50's dance that Friday, and she had already agreed to go out with Damon.

"Of course." She said to her friend. Caroline nodded and smile. Elena could tell that her friend was excited about her attending the dance. She suddenly thought of Damon, wondering if he would attend the dance with her.

He probably wouldn't. Damon didn't seem like the type to attend a dance. But then again, he didn't seem like the type to be sweet when he wanted to and he was, only around her. But when he was mad he was pissed. When Stefan took his ring, she thought that he was going to.

"Hello, earth to Elena!" Caroline said to her. She jumped out of her thoughts and looked towards her friend.

"What?" She asked.

"We have a new history teacher."

"What?" Elena asked in complete shock.

"Yeah Mr. Tanner was attacked by an animal this weekend. My mom said that it was horrible."

"Did she say anything else?" Elena asked.

"I overheard her saying that their body's were drained of blood." Elena's breath caught in her throat. She knew of two vampires in Mystic Falls, one of them was with her for the weekend. She did her best to keep her reaction control.

"Thats so weird." Elena stated. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and was planning on sending a text to Damon, however; he had texted her first.

Jenna came by and picked up most of your things. I offered to pick you up from school, she finally agreed. Don't worry, I didn't compel her into the idea.

Elena couldn't help but let out a little laugh at his text. She quickly sent him a text back, telling him that she was glad he was picking her up and the time she got out. She knew that he was probably very tempted in doing so. "What are you laughing at." Caroline asked her. She had forgotten that Caroline was even at the table with her. Elena shook her head.

"Its nothing." The lunch bell rang and the two gathered their things and headed off to history. There was something off about the new History teacher. Alaric Saltzman. Elena felt as if he was watching her the entire class, when she would look up from her notes, she found that he was.

As soon as the bell rang, students began to leave the classroom, unfortunately, Elena couldn't leave the classroom soon enough. She was one of the last out of the classroom. She thought she was in the clearing, however; Mr. Saltzman caught her arm. "I don't know what your doing here Katherine, But I intend on finding out."

"I'm not Katherine." Elena said looking at her teacher. His eyes went wide and she pulled her arm from his grasp. She left the room in a rush, almost running to the parking lot. Once she saw Damon's car, she calmly got into the car and sat down. She was shaking.

"What happened?" He asked.

"My new history teacher, he called me Katherine." She barely got the words. He was walking towards the school. Elena got out of the car and managed to catch up to where he was walking. "Damon what are you doing?"

"Going to have a little talk with your history teacher." He said as if it was nothing.

"Damon stop." He turned around. His blue eyes stared into her chocolate brown ones.

"Look, Elena. This guy clearly knows about Katherine, and he could be useful to us. What if she isn't in the tomb, then what? He could know." He said to her, she nodded her head and she led him into her history classroom. Damon opened the door and Mr. Saltzman looked up at the guests in his classroom. He stood directly in front of his desk. "This conversation can go two ways, you can tell me what you know, or you can not, and never be alive again. How do you know Katherine?"

"How do you know Katherine?" He countered.

"Katherine made my life hell, how did she make yours?"

"She took my wife, and turned her." Damon looked shocked at his answer. This meant that she wasn't in the tomb.

"That little bitch."

"What do you mean she took your wife?" Elena asked, taking a step to be closer to Damon.

"She took her, Katherine said it was genetic curiosity." Mr. Saltzman said. "That was the last thing I remember. She knocked me out." Damon let out a little laugh.

"Well you've been a great help-"

"Alaric."

"Alaric, right." Damon said and he began to leave the classroom, however; the teacher was not done talking.

"I'm sorry about calling you Katherine, Elena." He said, she gave him a polite smile.

"It's okay." She left the room before he could say anymore. As the two walked down the hallway of the school, she felt Damon put an arm around her, he kissed the side of her head, then let her go completely. She smiled and they got into her car, he drove her to the boarding house. Elena took her time getting out of his car and walking to her own. He walked over to her and picked her up off of the ground.

"I'm pretty sure if you go home now, you will be missing some of your items." He said to her. He let her go and she turned around looking at him.

"Are you going to tell me where they are?" She asked, he shook his head. She got up on her tip toes and kissed him softly. He shook his head.

"I think you will be mad at Jenna with in the next few days, then you can come here and find them." She smiled at his comment.

"Your brilliant."

* * *

Damon was right, within minutes of being home she was pissed at Jenna. Elena walked up to her room and began to work on her homework. Once it was finished, she told Jenna that she was going out to the Grill, if she liked it or not. Instead of going to the grill, she went to the boarding house. From the moment she got to the home, she could tell that something was off. She opened the door and saw Zach laying on the ground. She only took a few steps into the home, realizing that he was lying in blood. She opened her mouth to yell for Damon, however; she saw him and Stefan arguing in the living room. Both of their eyes were veined and their fangs were out. She knew that they had heard her walk in, however Elena didn't want to get into the middle of it.

"Why the fuck did you kill Zack?" Damon questioned as soon as he had Stefan pinned to the wall.

"He got in the way." Elena's eyes went wide.

"Your lucky my girlfriend is here, or I wouldn't think twice about ripping your heart out." Stefan shoved Damon off of him.

"I'm gonna go feed." In a flash, Stefan left the room. Elena walked over to Damon and wrapped her arms around him. Not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Its okay I just needed to get out of the house." He nodded his head

"I'm going to go bury Zack and clean up. I'll call you later." Damon kissed her gently and walked over to Zack. Elena looked away, and left the boarding house so she didn't have to see anything. She got into her car and began driving back to her home. Her mind drifted to Stefan and Zack. He had no idea why he would kill his own family, that shocked her completely. Something was different about Stefan, she noticed a difference from when she had first met him, and from school today. He seemed more distracted, Lexi had said that he was planning on freeing Katherine. However; she wasn't in the tomb, she wasn't going to tell him and she doubted that Damon would. Elena was not watching where she was going at all, her mind was too focused on what she had just experienced. She failed to see the person that was standing in the middle of the road. She slammed on her breaks, and the car flipped over several times. She landed upside down with the person lying a few feet away from where she was. He began to stand up, healing himself in the process, Elena knew that this was no human. They stood up and began walking over to her, that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

* * *

Hey Guys!

THANK YOU SO MUCH! I NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS THOUGHT I WOULD REACH 100 REVIEWS! EVER!

Thanks to: Lulu-Lemonade-Lovemonkey, RosesAndYouForever, erato-angelus, kimboxox, Princess Cruella, StaceyB88, Anonymous, DamonfreakingSalvatore for reviewing! I love reading them! :)

I still dont own a thing

xoxo Holy Cola :)


End file.
